sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) Demonic Invasion
Overview The demonic forces of the Army of the Damned has recently been successful in Northern Eurish and is planning to spread it's undead legions upon the contentent of Northamer now. Lead by the demon prince known as Arnzarel this unholy army seeks a campain of conquest and will stop at nothing until the other Mobian powers of G.U.N and the Egg Empire fall as well. While technilogically inferior to Modern Mobians the forces of Arnzarel are able to call upon nightmarish powers and seem to grow with each enemy slain. Can your characters fight this netherwordly nightmare or will they succumb to it?(Free to Join) Participants *Jaredthefox92 *Vitomikespersonality * * RedRush3999 * * Enemicarium * * NTH * XxDuskstarxX *ArcticFairytail Involved characters * Army of the Damned * Arnzarel the Revolting (Main antagonist) (Jaredthefox92) * Army of the Damned (Jaredthefox92) *Lilith the Demonette (Jaredthefox92) *Sarihash the Posessor *Missy the time-wolf (vito) (Regenerates into Harold) Heroes * * Matt the time-wolf (vito) * * Hugh the wolf (Vito) * * Clara the dog (vito * Howl the time-wolf vito * Noli the hedgehog (Enemicarium) * Novo the Hedgehog(NTH) * Otachi the Dragon(NTH Neutrals * Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) * Arctic_the_Wolf * Raven the Panther (XxDuskstarxX) Villains *Arnzarel the Revolting (Jaredthefox92) *Lilith the Demonette (Jaredthefox92) *Army of the Damned (Jaredthefox92) *Harold the time-wolf (vito_ *The Bad wolf (The evil entity imprisoned in Hugh's mind.) (vito) Rules *Normal roleplaying ettiqute is expected (No god modding, auto hitting, metagaming, powerplaying, ect.) *'You are allowed to join the bad guys if you want your character to.' *'Please keep chaos powers to a minimum and please do not have your character just have a chaos emerald all of a sudden. ' *'Chaos powers are less effective on demons. ' Part 1: Demons From the North The Army of the Damned has recently crossed the landbridge from Western Eurish into Northamer, Arnzarel's forces were being led in the front by his daughter Lilith, followed by the massive demon prince himself and his army behind him as they slowly creeped down from the border into Northamer.Soon their forces would descend upon Northamer like a thunderious storm and the tides of the undead would be upon every Mobian, human, overlander,and even cyborg there. "Lilith, I want you scout ahead to the nearby town and report back to me what you find" the massive and blue demon prince ordered his daughter. "Okay daddy." She said as the young demonette ran off into the nearest Mobian town. The young demonette entered the town and climbed up upon the side of a building to remain out of sight as she waited upon the rooftops. Hugh walked toward the building but suddenly he saw Lillith. "Hey Matt I need you." Hugh shouted. Suddenly Matt and Howl walked over Matt was carrying two sonic screwdrivers while Howl was only his. "Here Hugh." Matt said handing Hugh a sonic screwdriver. "Whoa Matt I am no time-wolf. but thanks." Hugh said flicking out his new sonic screwdriver. "So thats a demonette. Shes beautiful." Missy watched over them as Hugh climbed up to Lillith. "Interesting a demonette I can take advantage of her accompany her and when the time is right harness al her power." Missy said grinning. Lilith sensed Hugh as he climed up to her position, she maintained a low profile and waited to pounce when he got close. She would have to deal with him silently as to not compromise her location to the nearby town's authorities. Missy jumped onto Hugh and attempted to stab him with her umbrella she only hit him in the head. Hugh became uncaucious. Missy walked to Lillith and bowed. "My name is Missy but you can call me the Misstress..." Missy said but before she could finish she regenerated into a male wolf with brown fur and a suit and ..began to speak. "Hello the names The Master but you can call me Harold Saxon or just The Master. I was responsible for a war between mobians and draconians and destruction of planets." Harold said in a charming tone. "You got yourself a new ally." "Okay" Lilith said as she was confused and still keeping low and out of sight. "May want to get on the ground before they spot us." "Quick Lillith run Matt and his friends are starting to recognize us and Hugh is recovering." Harold said in shock. "Also next year if this scheme fails go to London and vote me for prime minister of the UK." "Who, what?" Lilith replied even more confuse."d than she was before. "Matt is same species as me not mobian time-wolf were practically immortal. Matt was given another regeneration cycle while I am given one each time I have been ressurected." Harold replied. But suddenly Matt was getting closer and so was Howl and Clara. "Excuse me sir who the heck are you?" Matt said to Harold. "Oh the names er.. Jamie Chorleone." Harold replied. "Pleasure meeting you and your girlfriend." Marr said. "Were not dating." Harold said to Matt in annoyance as Hugh, Howl, Clara and Matt walked away. Meanwhile, a mysterious hedgehog like figure was laying in a tree while the wind blows, feeling like something big is going to happen. "Hmm.....This could be an interesting little adventure." Komerl said as he backflips off the tree and runs in the shade at high speed and avoids being undetected. "Ah nuts, my cover is blown!" Lilith said a she stood up and conjured up hellfire in her hands. Meanwhile, Komerl then heads to the nearest Mobian town where he can a good quality sword to fight with and suddenly his stomach rumbles. "Okay, I need to find something to eat first THEN get a sword." Komerl thought as he headed towards the nearest cafe. He then orders five cheeseburgers and then heads out. Afterwards, he then heads toward the "Wild Weapons" shop and enters it and as he does, he finds the "Swords" isle and turns there. There is a particular sword that catches his eye: a long sword that is a straight, double-edged weapon with a single-handed cruciform hilt and a blade length of about 28 to 31 inches. "Perfect..." He thought and then smirked and takes it to the register where the clerk was. "So, are you ready to check out?" the clerk asks. Komerl then nods 'yes' and the clerk takes the sword and rings it up. "That will be 5,000 Rings, sir." the clerk said as Komerl gives him proper amount of Rings. "Have a nice day." the clerk says as Komerl heads out the door. Lilith then stares at the others next to her. She appears anxious and ready to strike at them She makes a serpent like hissing noise with her tongue and stares at them as two soul scorching flames burn in her hands. "YOUUUUUUU!" some kind of meteor falls from above, ignoring everyone else and pointing towards Lilith, as the meteor toches the ground it reveals some kind of mobian clad in a greenish-black old coat, as he walks towards her two golden flaming things begin to spin violently in the palm of his opened hands ???:"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE, DEMON! IN NOMINE DOMINI!" Komerl then notices the meteor-like object. "Chaos Control!" Komerl says as he teleports to the location with his new sword, not being noticed. "Who are those two?" he thought in his mind as he witnesses the confrontation with interest in a nearby tree. ???:"*the two spinning things grow bigger and begin to spin towards the demoness like chainsaws* FILIA DIABOLI, QUI AD TENEBRAE VENIT, MORI ET IN HUMUS REVERTI!" Lilith then tosses fireballs at ??? ass she leaps off one of the buildings and lands on the ground before heading off towards the woods. the two discs of energy hit the fireballs, annihilating them, then they vanish. ???:"YOU ARE NOT RUNNING AWAY!" a pair of stained glass-like angel wings appear on his back as he starts following Lilith by flying ???:"I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND ALL YOUR BRETHREN! I AM NIHIL THE EXORCIST AND I'VE COME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!" Komerl decides to follow them into the woods but he suddenly sees a green Chaos Emerald in a nearby bush but looks and sees if no one is around then picks it up. Then he rushes off towards the woods but notices a sleeping little girl and then again uses Chaos Control to teleport her to safety at her home. "Chaos bless you, little one." he thought as he rushed towards the two. Lilith decides to heads towards Arnzarel's position she moves through the forest to try to lose the others. Komerl, out of curiosity considers following Lilith but uses his stealth skills to follow her quietly. "One slip, and it could be over so I better watch it." he thought in consideration as he leap through the trees, wondering what could be going on. But he switches to his Brawl 4 moveset just in case he needs to fight. Lilith then proceeds to rush up the hill. As she moved she takes a zig zagging path in order to lose her pursuers. Eventually she makes it up the tall and wide hill to meet with a large blue fleshed demonic like being waiting atop it. "Sorry daddy, I got compromised. They maybe after us!" "This further complicates matters." The large and blue fleshed being said. "If I WERE a pursuer, I would've attacked you by now. Well you know, besides, that one guy." Komerl said from a nearby tree to the two demons. "Anyways, I'm just gonna get to the point. Why are you guys here? To kill us all or something?" Komerl said as he sat on the branch, with a look of what seemed like curiosity in his eyes. "That is our little secret, mortal" The giant blue male demon replied. Komerl chuckles a little. "Of course, you're gonna try to take over the world by force and destruction, am I right?" he said with his interest reaching it's peak. "Maybe..." Lilith replied. "Say nothing my child." Arnzarel said to her. "HA! Let me tell you, I'm still debating whether to join you or be against you. We'll see over time, shall we not?" Komerl said in consideration. "Who even are you?" Lilith asked. "Just a guy who loves adventure and walks in between the light and darkness, miss...An important ally or a deadly foe." Komerl replied with a smirk as he tossed the green Chaos Emerald up and down and stuffs it in his quills. "But consider sparing the innocent Mobians here, will you?" as he says as he gets ready to disappear in a green light. "If all goes according to plan then they will be able to join me." Arnzarel replied. "Hey!" Komerl yelled as he pointed at Lilith and excitedly says, "Let's have a fight sometime! When you think you're ready, try to find me some other time if you can! Later!" he says as he disappeared in the shade of the night with a smile. "You're on!" "Not now Lilith, we have far more important matters to attend to. I feel we have been compromised and we must assault the town's defenders post haste." "Alright, dad." She replied back to her father. ???:"...ORA PRO NOBIS!" a huge falchion falls from the sky at Arnzarel's feet, then its masters arrive ???:"PATER MALEFICORUM!" The exorcist extracts his falchion and points Arnzarel ???:"YOU, DISHONOR OF YOUR RACE!" Meanwhile, Komerl thinks about training for their fight in the future. He then heads to Green Mountain zone to train. "Lilith, behind me. I shall deal with this one personally." Arnzarel said to his daughter. "Oooh, dad's mad." Lilith though in her mind as she went behind her towering demonic father. Harold walked to Lillith. "Whats up with your dad? And what is going on." He said taking a big bite out of an apple covered with chocolate. "Meh not as good as fishfingers and custard." ???:"I WON'T LET YOU AND YOUR BLASPHEMOUS MASTERS PLAY GOD!" pins his falchion to the ground and in both his hands a "PX" symbol appears, then he claps "FULGUR DEI!" a stack of lightning comes out of him homing for Arnzarel at alarming speed Meanwhile, Komerl trains to his heart's content in roughest terrain in the mountains, he excitedly says to himself, "I don't know why but the challenge of fighting her seems exciting to me. Heh heh, guess I'll see if my training pays off. I should train with my Ultimate move set, so that way I can fight with everything I've got with no regrets." Then after training himself and exploring the area for sometime (though it actually was 48 hours since the time there goes 2x faster.), he found a yellow Chaos Emerald was there in the cracks of a boulder. "Another one?...." Komerl then picks up the emerald and stuffs it in his pouch where the other one was. "What is the point of finding these gems, I wonder..." Komerl says as he hikes up to the top of the mountain. Arnzarel casts a small defensive barrier spell to shield both Lilith and himself from the attack, while the shield won;t hold out forever it withstood this attack.Meanwhile Lilith conjured up her hell fire flames behind her father and prepared to attack once the shield was lowered. ???:"RRRRAAAAH!" extracts his falchion and charges Arnzarel, jumping over the shield and piercing the ground with his sword, a cross of light appears under the shield, causing the ground to explode under the demons' feet. After a while of climbing the mountain, Komerl then sits down see a beautiful view on the summit as the sun sets there and he begin his brutal training during the night. Having large and longer legs than the average Mobian or human the explosion doesn't go up to his lower torso, instead it burns Arnzarel's legs a bit but doesn't topple him over. The demon prince in response unleashes a loud and voluminous demonic shriek attack piercing the air around himself and due to ???'s close proximity to the large demon prince it would be almost impossible to avoid this loud radial attack . Meanwhile, after Komerl seems satisfied with his training, he climbs back down the large mountain and heads to Ice Cap Glaciers to mentally train there since it was his favorite medititating spot after all. ???:"YAAAAAAOGH!" the exorcist is thrown far away by the shriek, but then gets up, but he's evidently wounded. ???:"Tsk... You may even be revolting, but you are still a servant, in servitude of false gods who think to be able to use this world as their playground... CURSE YOU, PAGAN!" disappears in a flash of light. In the Ice Cap Glaciers, Komerl sat to meditate. He thought about what he said to those demons earlier and he knew he had to make a decision: either be the hero and help save Mobius or join the cause of the demons to conquer Mobius. "I should-WHOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he saw an avalanche coming his way. "Oh man, seriously?" he thought in panic as he jumped on his Extreme Gear to try and out ride the dangerous snow pile behind him while dodging trees, rocks, and bottomless pits. As he saw an upward rock slope, he decided to risk it and ramped off the slope to catch major air. Arctic sighed as she sat on the ground in a snow filled valley playing with the snow in her hand's as she hugged her knees debating witch side to join. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!" Komerl exclaimed as he crashed into a pile of snow near Arctic as the Ice Cap Zone theme played as he got up from that fall. Arctic quickly got up and ran over '' Hay you ok'' she asked as she looked at him as she floated above him concerned. Komerl popped his head and the rest of his body out of the snow. "Besides me being nearly dead from an avalanche.....Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, um....what's your name?" he paused pondering as to what her name was. Harold walked to Anarzel. "Sir my name is the Master destroyer of planets and races. I am an ally of you but you can call me Harold Saxon my mobian alias. I met your daughter." Harold said. "Hey, it's another one of those gems." Komerl said as he sees a light blue Chaos Emerald in a medium glacier. He then uses the spin dash to dig into the ice and gets the emerald buried inside. He then puts it in his quills but then says to himself, "Wait a second! Shadow told me about these gems before.....The Chaos Emeralds! He said if someone collects all seven of them, the user will gain unlimited power.....But I should probably hide them in my quills just in case." They are cool....I know what they are since I have one too! she said following him and taking out a red Chaos Emerald then showed it to him. "Cool, I also found four of them. But listen..." Komerl told the girl in seriousness and consideration, "We could both be targets for everyone. And since you and I both have Chaos Emeralds, we should be even more careful. If that falls in the wrong hands...There could be some serious trouble. Anyways, I think I should get you home....Your parents should be worried sick. And what's your name again?" "You seek to join me?" Arnzarel says as he bats an eye. "I think he does, daddy." Lilith says. My name is Arctic Silverflame the Cat but just call me Arctic. And I know I've looked after this one since when the war started well since I was born really... she said and looked down at her feet then back at him with a smile. "That's nice. But where are your parents? They must be worried about you." Komerl said in concern. '' I'M NOT a child...'' she sighed and said '' I...I don't know who they are...I was just left with it.'' "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know.." Komerl said in consideration of the girl. "But is it alright if I have that emerald, you know, for safe keeping? I don't want you in be a target in this war that's going on." Sorry but .... no way it's way to powerful.... i don't even know you she growled a bit putting it away. "Noted.....DEFINITELY noted. My name is Komerl, by the way." Komerl said in a little fear, but just a little. "Anyways, I'm going to find the other two emeralds so that way, I can end the war. Also, the Emeralds do react to their own, Arctic, so I know their power very well, especially since I've seen Sonic use them." '' So way i use chaos control from time to time i know alot as well '' she smiled then sighed '' here have the emerald but after someone kick's the demon what so ever i want it back ok?'' "I promise you, I will get this emerald back to you even if I have to die trying...." Komerl said with a sincere smile as Komerl took the Chaos Emerald and looked at Arctic with sudden determination. "We're going to end this war somehow, I know it. I'll go to Hidden Palace Zone first though." '' you better '' she smiled a him can i come? i don't have any other place to go?... please? she said with big eye's sadly "Sure you can come!" Komerl said as he ruffled her hair and smiles at Arctic. "Let's go to end this war already!" Komerl and Arctic then run off to their next destination, determined to end the war and save Mobius. she kept her guard up as she ran not being on ether side has more danger's for attack, both side's mite attack so she flew due to it being silent by using her power's "I in fact do wish to join." Harold replied. "But beware there are four threats to us Matt the time, wolf and his friends" "Very well them." Arnzarel said. "Welcome aboard mortal!" Lilith said as she smiled and her serpentine like tongue protruded from her mouth. Harold began to get very angry and he began to shout "I AM NOT MORTAL!!!!!!" Harold screamed. "I am a time-wolf from Gallifrey a planet in the constellation Kasterboros.: "You look pretty mortal to me." Lilith replied. As they both arrive at Hidden Palace, Komerl and Arctic see Knuckles standing at the mural where Sonic and Knuckles fought years ago. "Hey Rad Red! What's up?" Komerl shouted to Knuckles as they both waved to him. "Oh, Komerl! There's something I have to talk to the both of you about." Knuckles says to Komerl in a serious tone. Komerl then turns to Arctic and says to her, "Hey, I think Knuckles want to talk to us about something serious. Let's go see what he wants." Komerl says to her as they both walk over to Knuckles. Arctic nodded staying quiet as she followed she always quiet when serious and stayed alert '' so what's wrong?'' "Komerl....Tikal told me to bring you to the Master Emerald right away.." Knuckles said. "Why? What would she want me for?" Komerl asked him as they walked to the shrine where the Master Emerald was. "I'm not sure but it DOES have something to do with the war between the Mobians and the Draconians." Knuckles said as he stops near the shrine. "I suggest you go up there...alone." "Why can't Arctic come up there with me?" Komerl exclaimed. "Tikal said that it can only be you alone..." Knuckles said. "Okay then, I'll go see what's up then..." Komerl said as he went to the Master Emerald, touched it and concentrated his thoughts as he was sent to a white room where Tikal was waiting for him. "Hello there, Komerl.." she said to him. "Knuckles told me about you wanting something?" Komerl asked in politeness. "Yes. I am here to warn you about something. The Chaos Emeralds...." she said in concern. "Yeah, what about them?" he asked in consideration and crosses his arms. "In order to use them, you'd have to sacrifice something or someone dear to you in exchange for access to your Super form." Tikal said. "What do you mean?" Komerl asked in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "You'll find out for yourself eventually..." Tikal sighed. "Is there any other reason?" Komerl asked. "Actually yes...Sonic wanted me to give this to you before he died." Tikal said as she gave him Sonic's Crystal Ring. "What's this?" Komerl asked in curiosity. "It's an item in his early adventures, it allows you to use Light Speed Attack but you can only use it once. So use it wisely..." Tikal said to him. "Alright thanks." Komerl said. "It's time for you to go...Good luck...." Tikal said. Arctic waited and she had something to do so she stay quiet she waited for Komerl she needed her emerald to do what she wanted. Komerl then comes out of the chamber feeling different. He also noticed Arctic waited on him and asks, "Do you want to do something, since you're bored and all?" Komerl asked with a smile. she smiled back but sighed sure but can i have my red emerald i need it i'll give back tho she s "Sure! Here you go!" Komerl said as he ruffled his hair a little and gave her the red emerald. "I'll be waiting by the Master Emerald if you need me. Be careful, okay?" Komerl said in consideration as he sat by the Master Emerald. she took the emerald and chaos controlled to a small hut were she picked up a small book,pen, a rose and a shoulder bag then went back she walked up to Komerl and took a quill from his head and put it in her book and she wrote in the book on the page she put his quill down. "Ow....Arctic, why did you pull out one of my quills?" Komerl said as he looked at her dumbfounded. ."Lillith my species has many differences." Harold said to Lillith calmly. "First: Mobians have one heart Time-wolves and timelords have two. second: my species has a lower body temperature and we can stand lower temperatures we die below (5x) zero. and third: 13 regenerations us time-wolves are practically immortal Now do you understand?" "Unless your soul is constantly being ignited with hellfire I don't wanna hear it." She said as she smirked. Komerl decides he is ready to fight Lilith tonight but leaves the Emeralds there for safe-keeping. "Chaos Control.." Komerl said as he transports to Lilith's location. Part 2(A): Arnzarel Attacks While Lilith and Harold got aquianted Arnzarel began to summon up his lesser necromancer officers who in return brought forth piles of decayed corpses to be used to summon up his undead legions. While this was going on Lilith prepared herself to lead Harold to assault the flank of the town and disrupt their counter-offenseive.Soon legions of undead zombie like warriors were awaken and sent out towards the town. Komerl got in between the town and the undead however and was ready to fight with his sword. He ran towards them and sliced them all down with his speed and were cut down one by one as he smirked. Matt, Howl, Hugh and Clara ran to Komerl. "Impressive took down a whole undead army." Hugh said. "I am impressed with this guy." Matt responded. Komerl then looks the the four Mobians as they showed up and transported his sword away. He then crosses his arms. "I'm not here to save you....I'm just here to fight her, that's all I'm here for.." Komerl said as he pointed at Lilith with an excited expression as he went into a fighting stance. "Come on, let's go! Just me and you!" Arctic watched from the sky hiding in the cloud's and sat /hovered in the sky as she watched "Well were here to stop the Misstress from starting a war between draconians and mobians again." Matt responded putting on a fez which he says is cool. "Well, I'm here to fight her all by myself. Besides, she seems very strong and I can't say no to a challenge!" Komerl said in excitement as he looks at her with an adventurous gleam in his eyes. "So are we doing this or not?! Follow me if you want!" Komerl shouted to the demoness in question as he went to a plain area with no grass or plants just rock and cliffs. "You're on!" Lilith said as she followed foolishly defying her father's order. "What the deuce is my daughter doing?" Arnzarel said as he watched his daughter run off into the distance. Part 2 (B): Lilith's Battle Komerl waits for Lilith in the plain area. As he does, he is still ecstatic about the thought of fighting her and according to the rumors he's heard, she's really strong and well....You know him, he loves a challenge. He also reminds himself to ask her if his heart was pure good, pure evil, or even neutral since he doesn't know much about his purity of heart and has a feeling she might know something about 'purity of heart' or something like that. Battle-wise, he doesn't seem to mind letting her make the first move to attack as well in politeness and not because she was a girl (He's clearly seen that from seeing Amy smashing Sonic with her hammer because of his comment and notes to himself not to say anything sexist or do anything rude towards girls EVER.) but because, again, he loves challenges and wants to be polite. So, he waits for a little bit with a smile. Lilith walks into the field while having her left hand on her hip and her right swaving about. Upon closer observation she could be seen of an adult woman's height and age. However by her demeanor she seemed rather naive in her facial expressions and clearly she forgot what her father instructed to her. As she neared her glowing demonic eyes and tougue showed signs of delight and antipation for a one on one duel. "Let's go all out from the start, no holding back so that way we have no regrets!`" Komerl excitedly exclaimed as he switched to his ultimate move-set and removed his inhibitor rings. He then went into Emerl's Ultimate fighting style pose. "Would you like to make the first move of this little 'dance', ma'dam?" Komerl said politely and a hint of cockiness in his tone. Suddenly Hugh's eyes got red the bad wolf was triggered. He ran to Komerl and attacked him with his now titanium alloy knife sharp claws. But in Hugh's mind Hugh awakened. "Oh No." Hugh said. While he was imprisoned The bad wolf bowed. "The names the bad wolf ancient evil." He said. "Oh thank god that I had an afterimage. Otherwise, I would've been in trouble." Komerl thought in his head as he stood on top of a nearby cliff with his arms crossed. On a nearby building, a black Panther was listening to her music, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement, and she went to see what it is. Seeing who it was, she got out a radio device to transmit what they were saying. "Now, I think we should fight now, am I right? I'll let you go first.." Komerl said to Lilith with a smile. Lilith charges at him and tries to scratch at him with her sharp and talon like nails. While she suspected this wouldn't be much of an attack she hoped to asses and analyze her opponents moves. The demonette closed in started to claw at his face hopefully to get at his eyes. Komerl then slides under her Matrix style to avoid her attack, and notices her claws. "Coool......." Komerl thought in awe. He then counters by backflip kicking her upwards with a considerable amount of force. Lilith is launched upwards and outwards, but in mid-air she positions herself to land on the ground without any hassle. As her feet hit the ground she gets into a defensive stance and puts her claws out in front of herself in order to prepare for a counter attack. Her demonic tail seems to be twitching in excitment as would it be akin to a canine animal. "Not bad." Lilith replies while she grins playfully showing her long and serpent like tongue. "Oh man, I guess I'm not skipping the warm up after all...I can't help it!" Komerl says while he chuckles and rubs his nose. "Okay, let's just warm up then! Whoo hoo!" he said with a curious but confident smirk. "You turn!" Lilith said as she grinned. The black panther put down her radio device. She put on a black cloak, and leapt down, to get a better view from a chair in a cafe near where they were battling. The bad wolf ran to the black pantheer used an aincient power to turn angel statues in the cemetary into quantum locked monsters under his command. He then dug his claws into the black panther, so deep that blood covered his claws. "How bout we fight if I win you get touched by a member of my weeping angel army if you win I flee. Deal?" The bad wolf said smirking. The Panther gasped for air, since his claws were in her stomach, but she managed to kick him off, and take off her hood, to reveal a black panther with straight hair, and a glossy black coat with green trimming. She snarled. "Deal." The Panther wanted to stall her opponent, while she came up with a plan. "The name's Raven." She strapped a bandage around the claw marks on her stomach. "Apparently your Hugh, or just the 'Bad Wolf'? Because you don't seem klike a bad wolf to me. You're like a little bunny rabbit, I must say." Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Demons